Disillusioned
by Angel of Insanity
Summary: Ayeka's finally reached her breaking point and lashes out at the one person she loves the most. Song fic TA


Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is © to whoever and the song "Precious Illusions" is © Alanis Morissette. *Whew* Okay, got that over with and out of the way. Anyway, this is a T/A pairing (because there aren't enough of them) and a song fic. Sorry if neither is your cup o' tea, the idea has been stuck in my head for ages and I just couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
---  
  
Disillusioned  
  
---  
  
Ayeka focused on the young woman before her. They were the same, the young woman and she, except one's heart could not be broken. 'I wish I was a mirror. Always beautiful, always shining…no heart to break, no soul to shatter.' She turned away from her reflection and held back her tears that were on the brink of spilling from her eyes.  
  
"Ayeka!" Sasami shouted from the foot of the stairs, "Dinner's ready, and hurry up!" Sasami turned away when she heard her sister coming down the stairs. Running to the screen door once more to see if Tenchi was coming, the young girl returned to the kitchen to put dinner on the table.  
  
---  
  
You'll rescue me right?  
In the exact same way they never did  
I'll be happy right?  
When your healing powers kick in  
  
---  
  
Ayeka slowly made her way down the stairs, hardly noticing when Ryoko pushed her way past. Clutching the stair rail tightly, Ayeka counted the stairs as she went down. 'One…two…three…just twenty more steps until I get to see Lord Tenchi…four…' Finally reaching the bottom, Ayeka made her way into the dining area, careful to not catch Tenchi's gaze with her own. 'You shouldn't blush like that when he smiles at you…you've lived with him too long to be affected by his smile. His perfect, heart melting smile…'  
  
---  
  
You'll complete me right?  
Then my life can finally begin  
I'll be worthy right?  
Only when you realize the gem I am  
  
---  
  
Ayeka busied herself with eating, not focusing on the usual banter going on at the table.  
  
"…and so Kiyone stopped this guy and then he starts…."  
  
"MIHOSHI!!! SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"…Tenchi, I'll be gone for a few days…some designs at the office…"  
  
"Darling, why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"  
  
With a slam, Ayeka put her bowl of rice back on the table and rung her hands together. The room became silent as everyone stopped and looked up at the princess. Without a word Ayeka rose from the table, made her way to the door, jerked it roughly opened, and stepped outside.  
  
---  
  
But this won't work now the way it once did  
And I won't keep it up even though I would love to  
Once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
  
---  
  
The water swirled around her foot, reflecting the inky blackness with mild distortion. 'Remember how you came here when you learned the truth about Yosho? How you couldn't believe that he was a grandfather? Hmmm…how different it was then. Just keep dreaming princess…like Tenchi would ever fall for you.'  
  
---  
  
These precious illusions in my head  
Did not let me down when I was defenseless  
And parting with them is like   
Parting with invisible best friends  
  
---  
  
Ayeka hardly noticed the footsteps coming up on her. She jerked suddenly as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Lord Tenchi…?"  
  
"Ayeka…I…"  
  
The air hung still, almost stifling. Gathering up her resolve, Ayeka finally pushed the words out. "You know, Lord Tenchi, you're making this hard for the both of us. You should just admit that you love Ryoko. The way she tries to kiss you every morning, how she hugs you goodbye, how you have to pry her off of you whenever you go somewhere. Just admit that I'm too prim, too proper, to different from the woman you love." The tears finally spilled from her eyes, and Ayeka broke down into sobs. Her calm composure had finally been broken. No one would have known that she was the same princess that had faced countless dangers cool and detached. Tenchi's eyes widened, he'd never seen Ayeka like this before.  
  
---  
  
This ring will help me yet as will you knight in shining armor  
This pill with help me yet as will these boys gone through like water  
  
---  
  
Tenchi grabbed Ayeka's hand and drew her close to him, surprised when she jerked away. "Ay…ek..a?"  
  
"That isn't going to help anymore!" Ayeka stood up and started shouting at a very shocked Tenchi, "Can't you see what you're doing to me Lord Tenchi? All this time you've tried to be fair to us, not choosing anyone. As if that would help. The only thing you've done is tear me apart…ripped my heart into little pieces." Flushing bright red, Ayeka bowed her head in apology. 'You've never yelled at Lord Tenchi before…what's wrong with you?' Part of her yelled incessantly, urging a verbal apology.  
  
---  
  
But this won't work as well as the way it once did  
Cuz I want to decide between survival and bliss  
And though I know who I'm not  
I still don't know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
  
---  
  
Ayeka watched as Tenchi stood up and faced her. She knew what was coming. 'He's going to tell me he loves Ryoko…no stopping it now…just smile and pretend to be happy.' She closed her eyes waiting, straining for the words that would break her completely. Instead warm lips found hers and Ayeka found Tenchi's arms wrapped around her waist. 'Tsunami, don't let this be a dream!' She pleaded silently as Tenchi broke their kiss.  
  
"Ayeka," Tenchi said softly, "excuse me, but it was the only way I could think of…." Tenchi stopped suddenly as a kiss from Ayeka cut him off.   
When the kiss was over Ayeka leaned against Tenchi, placing her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Lord Tenchi," she whispered contently.  
  
"I love you too, my princess." Grasping her hand with his, Tenchi sat down, pulling Ayeka with him.  
  
---  
  
These precious illusions in my head  
Did not let me down when I was a kid  
And parting with them is like   
Parting with a childhood best friend  
  
---  
  
Well? Sorry if you thought the ending was too predictable…told you it was going to be T/A. R & R please, I finally wrote a story with a happy ending. 


End file.
